Primaris Space Marines
of the Ultramarines Chapter in Mark X Tacticus Pattern Power Armour wielding a Mark II Cawl Pattern Bolt Rifle.]] The Primaris Space Marines are a new breed of transhuman warriors developed across the span of ten thousand standard years by Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl on Mars on the order of Primarch Roboute Guilliman in the days immediately after the Second Founding in the early 31st Millennium. Cawl used the genetic template of the original Space Marines created by the Emperor for His Great Crusade as the starting point for the development of these new Astartes. However, Primaris Space Marines are bigger, more resilient, physically more powerful and possess faster reaction times than their original Astartes counterparts, now often referred to as the "Firstborn." Primaris Astartes are also implanted with 22 rather than 19 gene-seed organs, and their gene-seed is more resistant to mutation than that of their predecessors. They were deployed across the galaxy by Guilliman and Cawl during the Indomitus Crusade after the opening of the Great Rift in the Era Indomitus where they were used as reinforcements for existing Chapters of Astartes or to found all-new Chapters comprised solely of Primaris Marines. History and Roboute Guilliman, deep beneath the surface of Mars, oversee the final stages of development of the Primaris Space Marines for the Ultima Founding.]] For ten millennia, Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl has been working on a task set for him by the Primarch Roboute Guilliman before he was mortally wounded by the Daemon Primarch Fulgrim in the days after the Horus Heresy: a new legion of transhuman warriors. Developed on orders from Guilliman 100 standard centuries past, Primaris Space Marines were diligently developed and perfected by the Priesthood of Mars during the long intervening millennia. As an optimist, but never a fool, Guilliman learned from the mistakes of the Horus Heresy, and he foresaw that the forces of Chaos would never relent in their aim to bring the Imperium low. He anticipated that devastating times would once again engulf the galaxy and knew that warriors resilient enough to stand against them would be needed as never before. That time has surely come. Now, as the Imperium of Man is poised on the brink of annihilation at the hands of Chaos, his task is at last complete. The Primaris Space Marine is a new generation of hero for this, the darkest age in the Imperium's history. These warriors are the next step in the evolution of the Emperor's Angels of Death -- genetically altered from their brethren to be bigger, stronger and faster -- timely reinforcements for the Imperium's armies as their enemies close in for the kill in the wake of Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade and the birth of the Great Rift dividing the Imperium in two. , waiting to be awakened from their long slumber.]] To aid them in battle, these gene-forged warriors are equipped with new arms and armour forged on Mars itself, such as the Mark X Tacticus Pattern Power Armour worn by the Primaris Space Marine Intercessors, which combines the most effective elements of ancestral Horus Heresy patterns of battle-plate with more recent developments in Power Armour technology; the Mark II Cawl Pattern Bolt Rifle, the archetypal firearm of the Adeptus Astartes, now re-engineered, re-crafted and perfected; the Mark III Belisarius Pattern Plasma Incinerator, a new refined Plasma Gun; Redemptor Dreadnoughts, the Overlord gunship, and Repulsor grav-tanks. At the dawn of the Indomitus Crusade to retake the Imperium from the advancing armies of Chaos and xenos alike, Lord Commander of the Imperium Roboute Guilliman gathered his new armada, along with elements of the Adeptus Custodes, a small contingent of the Silent Sisterhood and a vast war host of Primaris Space Marines as he fought to liberate the scattered bastions of the Imperium. Some, Guilliman had forged into new Space Marine Chapters, whole brotherhoods comprised only of these new transhuman warriors. Others he offered to the existing Space Marine Chapters. Many Chapter Masters welcomed their Primaris brethren into their ranks, accepting the new reinforcements gladly. Others, though, viewed these new creations with suspicion or outright hostility, claiming that the Emperor's work should never have been meddled with by mere mortals. Fortunately, the Emissaries Imperatus, a Shield Host of the Adeptus Custodes, the elite bodyguard of the Master of Mankind, stepped forward to intercede, stating that the gift that was the Primaris Marines was the will of the Emperor. As "Heralds of the Golden Throne," they accompanied Guilliman's Crusade, many of them taking to the air as Vertus Praetors, the quicker to deliver messages of reinforcement to the embattled Space Marines. The presence of the Adeptus Custodes also ensured that even the most traditional Chapters accepted the Primaris warriors into their ranks. One does not decline a gift from the Emperor's own hand, after all. Chapter help spearhead the Indomitus Crusade.]] The newly reinstated Lord Commander of the Imperium decreed that those Chapters most devastated by the ongoing wars should be amongst the first to be reinforced with this new breed of transhuman warrior. Starting with the Ultramarines, but also deploying these new Space Marines to every other Chapter in need, Guilliman aimed to reinforce the Imperium's scattered defenders across the galaxy. It was not just as reinforcements to existing Chapters though. Guilliman also ordered the creation of a host of new Chapters, the so-called "Ultima Founding," composed entirely of Primaris Space Marines. The warriors of these new Chapters were created entirely using the new processes discovered by Archmagos Belisarius Cawl and established with all the necessary weapons, armour and equipment that they will need to conduct their defence of the Imperium. These Chapters still trace their genetic lineage back to the gene-seed of the First Founding, and scions of all nine Loyalist Space Marine Legions emerged from the vaults beneath the Red Planet. They benefit from three additional gene-seed organs and larger size, but it still remains to be seen if Cawl was able to successfully stabilise any of the known genetic deviations or impart any additional resistance to the effects of Chaos. Many of these new Chapters have been assigned homeworlds on the edge of the Great Rift, the Imperium's new frontline in the war against Chaos, though some have inherited the empty fortress-monasteries of Chapters that had been lost to the attrition of constant war. Many of these worlds face a continuous battle against the daemons of the Warp, as well as an unpredictable mix of xenos raiders, pirates and invaders. During the Indomitus Crusade, Cawl's own ﬂeet joined the Primarch, headed by his freighter-hulk, Zar-Quaesitor, a mech-ark class ship that carried within its massive hull a vast number of Primaris Marines still in stasis hibernation. As the Indomitus Crusade penetrated deeper into the galaxy during the early 42nd Millennium of the original Imperial Calendar, Archmagos Cawl kept his automaton workers on overdrive, risking meltdowns with their accelerated speeds. Locked deep in the labyrinthine holds of Zar-Quaesitor, thousands of Primaris Space Marines -- some comprising entirely new Chapters and others designated as reinforcements for existing ones -- were awakened out of stasis and made ready to join the fray. On battle-scarred Rynn's World, the arrival of the Indomitus Crusade broke the daemonic legions of the Daemon Prince Rhaxor. After the fighting was done, the Crimson Fists marvelled at the return of Roboute Guilliman, but were even more grateful for the arrival of Primaris Space Marines bearing their own heraldry. Here were warriors whose genetic composition was closer to their own Primarch, Rogal Dorn, than had ever before existed. For his raw material, Cawl had selected warriors of Terra, and had taken them only a few generations after the original Imperial Fists had been created by the Emperor. Indeed, some had been held in stasis since the days of the Great Crusade; a few of the Primaris Space Marines could recall having seen Rogal Dorn himself. Again and again the Crusaders watched the same tale unfold. When those of the Ultima Founding were brought before their Chapters, it was like a meeting of brothers separated at birth. Arriving at a time of great darkness and upheaval, the new transhuman warriors' strength was welcomed. Such unusual reunions were repeated on many Astartes worlds, including Chogoris, Ultramar and Baal, where the Crusade arrived even as the proud Sons of Sanguinius were making what they thought would be their last stand against the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Leviathan during what became known as the Devastation of Baal. Despite cleaving a wide path through the darkness that beset the Imperium, the Indomitus Crusade began to break down. When the vast holds of the Zar-Quaesitor were at last emptied, Archmagos Cawl departed, for he had many more secret vaults to activate in order to complete the Ultima Founding. Once deployed, the new Primaris Chapters -- such as the Rift Stalkers or the Umbral Knights -- remained after the initial conﬂicts were won, seeking to consolidate the Crusade's gains; in many cases, they did this by establishing their own new Chapter planets. In this way, the Crusade not only freed worlds from the tyranny of the Dark Gods, but also strengthened their defences against further attacks that were sure to come. Though they are a step removed from their brothers, the Primaris Space Marines still bear the gene-seed of their Primarchs, and some dissenting voices worry how this new type of warrior will react with the known genetic quirks and flaws of some of the more unusual Chapters, such as the Blood Angels and the Space Wolves. The Primaris Space Marines offer new hope to a besieged Imperium, but the future remains a dark and uncertain place... The Unnumbered Sons ''-approved heraldry for an Adeptus Astartes Chapter after the Ultima Founding.]] The Unnumbered Sons, officially known as the Unnumbered Sons of the Primarchs, and unofficially among themselves as the "Greyshields," were nine special formations of Primaris Space Marines created by Lord Commander of the Imperium Roboute Guilliman for service in the Indomitus Crusade. Active for over a standard century well into the 42nd Millennium, they were comprised of nine Space Marine Legion-sized armies of Primaris Space Marines, all drawn from the lineage of one of the 9 Primarchs who had led the Loyalist Space Marine Legions during the Horus Heresy. Approximately half of the Primaris Space Marines created by Belisarius Cawl during the Ultima Founding were formed into entirely new Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, while the remaining half were placed within the Legion-sized armies of the Unnumbered Sons. However, Guilliman forced these armies to fight using squads that contained Primaris Astartes from multiple different gene-lines to better forge cooperation between the different lineages. The Unnumbered Sons served as a reserve force for Guilliman during the Indomitus Crusade, their ranks slowly reduced by attrition and the need to replenish already-extant Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes with the new class of Primaris Space Marines. Other members of the Unnumbered Sons were eventually integrated into whole new Chapters comprised only of Primaris Astartes like their brethren. By the end of the Indomitus Crusade at the Battle of Raukos, over a Terran century into the 42nd Millennium, the armies of the Unnumbered Sons had been reduced to approximately 20,000 Primaris Astartes, who were ultimately disbanded and divided up into a final group of new Primaris Chapters on the orders of Guilliman before his intervention in the Plague Wars of Ultramar. Primaris Gene-Seed Though they now stand a step above their Firstborn Astartes brethren, all Primaris Space Marines were still created using the original gene-seed of their Primarchs, like all other members of the Adeptus Astartes. Some voices within the Imperium now worry how this new type of transhuman warrior will react to the many genetic quirks and flaws found in the gene-seed of some of the more unusual Chapters, particularly given the long history of fiascoes that have resulted from attempts to alter the Emperor's original work. In the pursuit of his attempt to improve upon the original Space Marine template, Archmagos Belisarius Cawl collected samples of the genomes of all twenty of the original Primarchs, including those deemed Lost or Traitors, though Roboute Guilliman made clear to his overeager servant that Primaris Astartes were to be created only from the lines of those of his brothers who led the nine Loyalist Space Marine Legions. It is known that in addition to the general advancements in their gene-seed, Primaris Space Marines possess three additional gene-seed implant organs compared to their standard brethren and that their gene-seed is far more genetically stable than that of their forerunners. Primaris Space Marine gene-seed has only a .001% chance of genetic deviancy from the original baseline with the passage of each generation, which makes it nearly immune to the severe genetic instability suffered by Chapters such as the Blood Angels and Space Wolves over the course of their existence. Nearly every Space Marine created since the First Founding possesses nineteen specialised organs derived from this gene-seed. The Primaris Marines, however, are implanted with a further three additional organs. It was the Sangprimus Portum, a device containing potent genetic material harvested from the Primarchs, that allowed for this breakthrough. Entrusted to Cawl by Guilliman shortly after the Second Founding in the early 31st Millennium, this device resulted in a new breed of Adeptus Astartes that were deployed en masse in the Ultima Founding. Due to Cawl's interpretation of his orders and the millennia-spanning labour of his task -- during which Guilliman was injured and suspended in stasis -- the secrets of these new Primaris organs were not released until late in the 41st Millennium. Primaris Organs The Primaris Space Marines possess all of the nineteen gene-seed implant organs that have been gifted to their original Astartes brothers, as well as three more that only they possess, for a total of twenty-two. These new gifts of Belisarius Cawl's genius further enhance their transhuman status and ability to bring the Emperor's justice to a galaxy shrouded in darkness and despair. These additional implanted organs include: *'Sinew Coils (The Steel Within)' - The Primaris Space Marine's sinews are reinforced with durametallic coil-cables that can contract with incredible force, magnifying his strength as well as giving his body another layer of defence. A Primaris Space Marine can crush a man's skull in his hand, break Flak Armour to flinders, or even bite through a metal cable should the need arise. *'Magnificat (The Amplifier)' - A small, thumbnail-sized lobe that is inserted into the brain's cortex. The Magnificat secretes hormones that increase the body's growth functions whilst also intensifying the function of its other transhuman implants, especially those of the Biscopea and the Ossmodula. In truth, the Magnificat is but half of the true, dual-valve Immortis Gland (the so-called God-Maker) that the Emperor created for His Primarchs. However, Archmagos Cawl could only find materials and genetic blueprints to build the Dextrophic Lobe (the right half of the Immortis Gland), while plans for the Sintarius (the left half) that would complete the original super-organ had been wholly eradicated from Imperial records of the Primarch Project. Whether this was done by the Emperor's own hand or by some nefarious source, Cawl could not tell. *'Belisarian Furnace (The Revitaliser)' - This is a dormant organ that connects to both Astartes hearts. In times of extreme stress, or should the warrior's body undergo violent, damaging trauma, it expels great blurts of self-synthesized chemicals -- a hyper-cocktail that simulates the biological action of combat stimms while also aiding in the rapid regrowth of tissue, bone and muscle. The gland then falls dormant again, and takes some time to metabolically build itself up once more for the next usage. The Primaris implants are normally introduced to the neophyte between the implantation of the Biscopea and the Haemastamen, steps 3 and 4 of the Firstborn Astartes implantation schedule. These procedures are known as the "Primaris Alpha" and "Primaris Beta" phases of the gene-seed organ implantation process. Both phases can be introduced simultaneously. The Rubicon Primaris , Chapter Master of the Ultramarines, following his transformation into a Primaris Space Marine.]] The induction of the Primaris Marines into the Adeptus Astartes was not an easy process by any means. The Chapters of the Space Marines are arch-traditionalists, and some are conservative in the extreme, having upheld the same warrior traditions for thousands of Terran years. Of course, the express command of Roboute Guilliman as the Lord Commander of the Imperium eased the transition into the new era. For the Ultramarines and the vast majority of their Successor Chapters, the word of their risen Primarch was good enough, and many Chapters welcomed the Primaris Battle-Brothers gladly. But there were those especially secretive or willful Chapters who saw the incorporation of the Primaris Marines into their ranks as a dilution of their gene-stock and a betrayal of their long-held culture. Some amongst the Adeptus Astartes suspected that the Primaris Marines, being stronger, more durable and closer in blood to the Primarchs themselves, represented the obsolescence of the traditional Astartes. No amount of reason -- of pointing out that what the Primaris offered in raw ability, they lacked in experience and versatility -- could salve the spiritual wound dealt by the sight of the newcomers wearing their Chapter heraldry. The Primaris Marines of the Ultima Founding had been swiftly inducted into brotherhoods that the incepted Aspirants of yesteryear had given everything they had to join. Questions, heavy with the weight of Mankind's destiny, hung in the air. Would the Primaris Marines ultimately render the traditional Space Marines extinct? Would the identity of each Chapter's homeworld be diluted, with so many thousands of new recruits sourced from the stasis vaults of Mars? And was it possible for a Space Marine to be transformed into a Primaris, inheriting the benefits of Adeptus Mechanicus arcanoscience whilst retaining his personality and experience? This last question had been raised in Adeptus Astartes Chapters across the galaxy. It was a query Marneus Calgar, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines, had asked of Belisarius Cawl himself, and had discussed with those of his fellow Chapter Masters he was able to meet in person. Debate raged as to whether such an act was even possible without having deadly consequences for the recipient -- for data that Archmagos Cawl had already amassed on the subject suggested there would be a 61.6% failure rate at such a transformation until the process could be perfected, which would take time. Then there was the moral concern of whether the process should be attempted at all. The dilemma proved divisive. There were those who claimed that this was the ultimate destiny of all Adeptus Astartes, while from other quarters came whispers of rejection, even mutiny, at the prospect. The lords of the Ultramarines came to the conclusion that to ease the transition from centuries of Imperial tradition to a new order, the theoreticals of that raging debate needed to be put into practice. It was Marneus Calgar who stepped forward as the first test subject from the ranks of his storied Chapter. It was a process he did not survive -- though like his Primarch before him, he was to rise from the threshold of death once more. The operation to transform Calgar from a traditional Space Marine into a Primaris Marine was conducted in an auto-sterilised med vault. Thick with the tang of counterseptic and crowded with elaborate medical Servitors, the room was dominated by the great marble slab at its centre, artfully carved with runnels to collect the copious streams of blood that would result from the procedure. The surgery was to be extensive and agonising, a fact Marneus knew well from Cawl's tediously thorough descriptions of the process. A Primaris Marine is gifted three new gene-seed organs in addition to the nineteen originally grafted, sutured and chemically implanted into an Aspirant Space Marine. These are the Magnificat, which is buried deep in the brain to stimulate growth and to intensify other organ functions; the Belisarian Furnace, which releases a burst of hypersteroids and corticostimulants when a mortal blow is dealt so the Primaris Marine may fight on; and the Sinew Coils, cable-like lengths of durasteel that encase every tendon and sinew in a metallic sheath that gives tremendous resilience and strength. During the implantation of the Primaris organs, Marneus Calgar was cut open from crown to heel. His ribcage was cracked apart and -- at the climax of the procedure -- his physiology suppressed to the point that his life slipped away. Choirs of cyber-cherubs sang blissful, overlapping requiems, swaying their aspergillums so that sacred incense might guide Calgar's soul back to his body. The corpse lay in state, its flesh rent and open to the air, for what seemed to those watching like an age. Ten long solar minutes ticked past, then twenty. Skull-faced surgeons clicked and muttered and stabbed at the Chapter Master's tortured flesh. Those around the periphery of the apothecarium theatre held their breath in dread. Then, with his wounds stitched closed by a thousand jabbing needles and his mighty hearts electrified to beat once more, the newly forged Marneus Calgar was brought back to life. He broke his bonds with a strangulated, blood-flecked roar, stumbling to life as his Belisarian Furnace brought him to instant battle readiness. Calgar had clawed his way back from beyond the brink of death, and in doing so, he had shown his Chapter and all Space Marines that the transformation was possible. The Rubicon Primaris had been crossed, and a new path opened for the Space Marines. Beyond the Ultima Founding The Ultima Founding in ca. 999.M41 was the largest mobilisation of newly-created Space Marines in centuries. It saw thousands of Primaris Space Marines woken from stasis beneath the surface of Mars and hurled into the forefront of Mankind's galactic war. Yet this was not the only route by which the Primaris Marines joined the fight for the Emperor's realm. The Awoken Aggressor awoken as part of the Ultima Founding.]] From beneath the sands of Mars came the Primaris warriors of the original Ultima Founding. They were lights against a tide of darkness, their advent key to the survival of Mankind after the birth of the Great Rift -- but not to securing its future. The first Primaris Space Marines to march to war were those from Archmagos Belisarius Cawl's laboratories on Mars. Upon Roboute Guilliman's belated return to Terra during the Terran Crusade, the resurrected Primarch ordered the fruits of Cawl's long labour unleashed. This initial wave of Primaris Space Marines emerged from over 10,000 standard years of stasis fully psychologically indoctrinated to each fulfil a single strategic role. Some were Intercessors, some Aggressors and so forth, and almost all specialised only in that one area of combat. These warriors were able to immediately take up their front-line combat duties with the expertise of veterans, and all possessed a modicum of additional skill with machine spirits thanks to their Martian heritage. Yet ultimately they were somewhat strategically inflexible, for they had not undergone the gruelling progression through their existing Chapters' companies or gained the wealth of experience that progress bestowed. Some of these Martian Primaris Marines formed entirely new Chapters such as the Rift Stalkers or the Silver Templars. The rest joined the Indomitus Crusade as "Greyshields," fighting together with the scions of other Chapters and Primarchs as part of the force known as the Unnumbered Sons until the Indomitus Crusade fleets reached their adoptive homeworld or the fleet of the Firstborn Chapters they were destined to join. Each time such a momentous occasion came, another cadre of Battle-Brothers would peel off and reinforce the Chapter whose colours they wore and whose genetic heritage they shared. Not all of these Primaris reinforcements had an easy time integrating with their erstwhile Firstborn brothers, but ultimately all brought fresh strength to the Space Marine Chapters fighting furiously against the tide of horrors vomited from the Great Rift. The Indoctrinated Intercessor raised from among the new waves of Indoctrinated Primaris Marines.]] In every fortress-monastery and upon every fleet-based Chapter's flagship, the machineries of a grim and bloody future were installed and awoken. From these engines of genesis would fresh waves of Primaris initiates arise, their task to fight for the Emperor's realm. The first wave of Ultima Founding Primaris Space Marines proved invaluable reinforcements for their parent Chapters. Yet in the ongoing war for humanity's survival in the Indomitus Era, a single influx of fresh strength would never be enough. This is why, along with warriors, the Indomitus Crusade fleets included Adeptus Mechanicus Genetor acolytes who integrated themselves with each already existing Chapter's Apothecarion. It was these acolytes and their arcane machines that enabled the Adeptus Astartes to recruit and train new Primaris Space Marines within their existing Chapters. Early during the muster of the Indomitus Crusade, specialised task forces had been assembled and sent racing out into the galaxy. Known as "Torchbearers," they were tasked to make contact with specific Firstborn Space Marine Chapters and to furnish them with the "Primarch's Gift" -- the name given to the genetic technologies and Magi Biologis required for those Chapters to create their own Primaris Marine Battle-Brothers. Torchbearer task forces typically comprised small, fast, heavily armed craft and were garrisoned with a mixture of Sisters of Silence, Adeptus Custodes of the Emissaries Imperatus, and Greyshield Primaris Battle-Brothers of the same genetic line as the chosen Chapter to be reinforced. These escorts ensured that their precious cargo reached its destination regardless of threats and impediments and was put swiftly to use by its recipients. Not every Chapter of Firstborn Marines welcomed these new arrivals; the Adeptus Mechanicus is an acquisitive and controlling organisation, known to be unscrupulous in its pursuit of power. Chapters such as the Dark Angels, the Space Wolves and the Mortifactors are notoriously insular of culture, and some guard dark secrets they would risk much to keep out of the manipulative Tech-priests' databanks. However, none could deny that being able to recruit and train fresh waves of Primaris Space Marines provided the Adeptus Astartes with a long-term, sustainable wellspring of martial might. So the process began. Some Chapters implanted all of their Aspirants with the full suite of Primaris organs, while others gifted only a proportion of their novitiates in this fashion, leaving the others to develop as Firstborn Astartes. These newly conditioned Battle-Brothers benefitted not only from the strength of their Primaris enhancement, but also from the tactical versatility imparted by a full and rounded progression through the ranks, coupled with all of the cultural and spiritual indoctrination required to properly initiate the Neophytes into their Chapter. The Ascended Astartes of the Ultramarines who crossed the Rubicon Primaris and ascended to become a Primaris Marine.]] No true son of the Primarchs could long look upon the might of the new Primaris brothers and not wish to take up that mantle of power for themselves. They sought this agonising apotheosis not for personal glory, but because no true Space Marine would refuse greater strength, resilience and weaponry with which to protect the Imperium and slaughter their many foes. The warriors of the Ultima Founding had joined their parent Chapters. The machineries of the Primarch's Gift developed by Belisarius Cawl and sent out into the galaxy with the Torchbearer task forces had provided those Chapters with waves of new Primaris recruits who had integrated into every level of the Chapters' organisation. For the Primaris-only Chapters, this was an end to the matter; they stood proudly as defenders of the Imperium, recruiting from their own conquered fiefdoms and forging their own rolls of honour as the years passed. Yet for those Chapters who had come before, questions remained to be answered. Could a Firstborn Marine who had not been created Primaris undergo the necessary gene-therapies and invasive surgeries required to elevate him to that status? Could he gain the benefits of the enhanced Primaris physique, and access the potent new wargear that was theirs to wield? In short, could he cross the so-called Rubicon Primaris to become a yet-greater living weapon in the Emperor's service, or would attempts to do so simply waste priceless Astartes lives at a time when the Imperium could ill afford to sacrifice its greatest defenders? Records now differ as to who were the first Space Marines to take this perilous leap of faith. Some say it was Marneus Calgar of the Ultramarines, or that it was Kor'sarro Khan, the White Scars' ferocious Master of the Hunt, who first made this painful transition. Other Chapters make their own claims, or else lament the tragic loss of those who tried and failed to ascend. Yet despite the losses suffered and the unspeakable agonies of undertaking the Primaris ascension, more battlebrothers crossed the Rubicon with every passing day. Notable Ascended Primaris Marines *'Marneus Calgar' - Ultramarines Chapter Master *'Varro Tigurius' - Ultramarines Chief Librarian *'Uriel Ventris' - Ultramarines 4th Company Captain *'Maximus Epathus' - Ultramarines 6th Company Captain *'Malkaan Feirros' - Iron Hands Iron Father and Master of the Forge *'Kor'sarro Khan' - White Scars Master of the Hunt and Khan of the 3rd Brotherhood *'Kayvaan Shrike' - Raven Guard Chapter Master *'Adrax Agatone' - Salamanders 3rd Company Captain *'Tor Garadon' - Imperial Fists 3rd Company Captain *'Lazarus' - Dark Angels 5th Company Master *'Mephiston' - Blood Angels Chief Librarian *'Amadeus Kaias Incarius' - Mentors Lieutenant Commander Primaris Space Marine Organisation Rank Structure The Primaris Space Marines that form their own Chapters were established with a slightly variant Chapter hierarchy as a result of the changes made to the Codex Astartes by Roboute Guilliman, though many positions remained identical to those that had been long-established within the standard formations of the existing Adeptus Astartes. Officers and Specialists Squad Specialities Forces of the Primaris Space Marines See Also *'Space Marines' *'Primarch' *'Primarch Project' *'Adeptus Custodes' *'Gene-seed' *'Founding' Sources *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Chs. 6, 7, 12, 13, 15, 18, 20 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (8th Edition), pp. 30, 33, 40-41, 61-63 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Blood Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 16, 19 *''Codex Adepus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 15, 18-19 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 10-12, 14, 20-21, 68-82 *''Codex: Adeptus Custodes'' (8th Edition), pg. 27, 32 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 20-21, 70, 81, 87-88, 123 *''Codex Supplement: Ultramarines'' (8th Edition), pg. 17, "The 6th Company" *''Imperium Nihilus: Vigilus Defiant'' (8th Edition), "The Rubicon Primaris," pg. 77 *''Spear of the Emperor'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden, Ch. 20 *''The Death of Uriel Ventris'' (Short Story) by Graham McNeill *''White Dwarf'' 12 (August 2017), "The Birth of Angels" *''White Dwarf'' 36 (September 2019), "Index Astartes: Dark Angels", pg. 28 *''White Dwarf'' 39 (November 2019), "Dawn of the Era Indomitus," pp. 46-51 *Warhammer Community - New Primaris Space Marines and Death Guard Announced *Warhammer Community - New Warhammer 40,000: The Indomitus Crusade & the Dark Imperium *Warhammer Community - Primaris Space Marines: Gaming *Warhammer Community - A New Breed of Hero *Warhammer Community - Primaris Space Marines: FAQ. *Warhammer Community - Choosing the right Chapter Tactic for your Successors *Warhammer Community - Shadowspear Vanguard Units *Apocalypse Mega-battle and Warhammer 40,000 Preview! *Warhammer Community - Breaking News: Sisters, Psykers and Skeletons *Warhammer Community - Coming Next Week: Iron and Shadow *Warhammer Community - Fists and Fire – New Miniatures Revealed *Warhammer Community - Mephiston (Re)Reborn! Gallery File:40kSM ChapterTacBlackDraghons2hf.jpg|A Black Dragons Primaris Space Marine in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour; the colour of the left knee guard indicates a Black Dragon's company File:BlackTemplarsUltricht.png|A Black Templars Primaris Space Marine, Battle-Brother Ultricht, 3rd Crusader Squad, Armageddon Crusade in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour; note that to show which Crusade a Black Templar belongs to, a High Gothic numeral is stencilled in white on the right knee plate; a specific campaign badge is often worn upon the left greave File:Blades_Vengeance_Primaris.png|A Blades of Vengeance Primaris Space Marine, Brother Emanz, 5th Company, 2nd Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour File:BloodAngelsPrimaris1.png|A Blood Angels Primaris Space Marine hailing from the 2nd Squad of the Blood Angels 3rd Company, in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour File:40kSM ChapterTacBloodRavens6dayt.jpg|A Blood Ravens Primaris Space Marine in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour; the right knee guard of the Blood Ravens indicates company File:CF_Primaris_Marine.png|A Crimson Fists Primaris Space Marine in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour; note that Crimson Fists display squad, but not company, markings File:DA_Primaris_Intercessor.png|A Dark Angels Primaris Space Marine, Brother Balor, 5th Company, 3rd Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour File:40kSM ChapterTacsImage4jfas.jpg|An Exorcists Primaris Space Marine, Brother Helliox, 2nd Company, 3rd Squad (Battleline), in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour File:Fire Lords_Primaris.jpg|A Fire Lords Primaris Space Marine in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour; the Fire Lords do not bear any company markings FulminatorsPrimarisMarine.PNG|A Fulminators Primaris Space Marine, Brother Tarrand, 2nd Company, 2nd Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour ImperialFistsPrimaris.PNG|An Imperial Fists Primaris Space Marine, Brother Orntek, 3rd Company, 2nd Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour File:IH_Primaris_7th_Co.png|An Iron Hands Primaris Space Marine, Battle-Brother Darrus of the Iron Hands Clan Borrgos (7th Company), 2nd Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour File:KnightsoftheChalicePrimaris.png|A Knights of the Chalice Primaris Space Marine, Brother Niccolasa, 2nd Company, 18th Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour File:RavenGuardKyphon.jpg|A Raven Guard Primaris Space Marine, Battle-Brother Kyphon, 2nd Company, 3rd Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour File:RiftStalkers1.png|A Rift Stalkers Primaris Space Marine, Battle-Brother Donatello, 2nd Company, 3rd Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour Salamanders Primaris 2nd Co.png|A Salamanders Primaris Space Marine, Battle-Brother Tal'sar, 2nd Company, 2nd Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour ScythesoftheEmperorPrimaris.PNG|A Scythes of the Emperor Primaris Space Marine, Brother Thetros, 2nd Company, 2nd Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour; unusually, the Scythes of the Emperor display their company markings through the Aquila on their breastplates; Veteran status is denoted by a yellow left knee adorned with a black skull StormReapers.png|A Storm Reapers Primaris Space Marine, Battle-Brother Khol, Storm Reapers 4th Company, 5th Squad (Battleline) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour DariusPrimaris.png|An Ultramarines Primaris Space Marine, Battle-Brother Darius, 4th Company, 9th Squad (Fire Support) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour WhiteScarsPrimaris.PNG|A White Scars Primaris Space Marine, Brother Ganzorig, White Scars 9th Company, 2nd Squad (Fire Support) in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour Videos es:Marines Espaciales Primaris Category:P Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Primaris Space Marines